


No Homo Until the Day I Die

by AssassinatingTearribly



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, dense Nagisa, old meme, probably a bit OOC, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatingTearribly/pseuds/AssassinatingTearribly
Summary: The transition from “no homo” to “yes homo” is not an easy one.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 46
Kudos: 307





	No Homo Until the Day I Die

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb
> 
> enjoy lol

“No homo,” Karma said one day as they lay on the grass, “but I’m glad we’re here right now, Nagisa-kun.”

“No homo?” Nagisa questioned. He’d never heard that phrase before.

Karma reached a hand out as if it to touch the clouds. “It means that the thing said or done, before or after the phrase, isn’t intended to be gay romantic. Just friendship.”

Nagisa thought about it for a moment, then smiled. “No homo, but I’m glad we are too.”

———

“No homo,” Nagisa whispered as they walked up the hotel staircase to the next floor. “I’m proud of how far you’ve come.”

Karma looked surprised but smirked anyway. They reached the entrance soon after, and Karma volunteered Nagisa for a crossdressing mission. The “no homo” wasn’t said in front of everyone else, but the next day, when Nagisa checked his phone, he found a text message with exactly that. The time it was sent was the same time Karma took several photos of Nagisa all dressed-up.

———

“Look,” Karma said, standing up in the most elaborate way possible, “why don’t we drop the -kun already? I don’t feel like sticking with it after that fight.”

“Wha-What, _now_?” Nagisa flushed. “I-It feels weird to change it after so long.”

Karma offered his hand. “Then I’ll just do it. Okay, Nagisa?”

“N-No homo?” Nagisa looked at the hand, then at Karma.

Karma laughed and nodded. “No homo.”

Nagisa shrugged and smiled. “Alright, Karma.” He accepted the hand.

That was the last “no homo” of that school year.

———

“Nagisa,” Karma called. They were at their usual family restaurant, though they could only meet a couple times a month. High school was busy for both of them.

Nagisa looked up from the menu. “Yeah?”

“Let me pay for the meal.” His tone was serious until he added in a slightly strained, “No homo!”

“I can pay for my-“

“It’s fine. Just let me. No homo.” He stared into Nagisa’s eyes in a challenging way.

Nagisa didn’t understand what the big deal was, but it seemed important to Karma, so he relented. “Okay.” He decided to order something cheaper instead.

Karma grinned victoriously. “Order whatever you want. Don’t worry about the price.”

Nagisa ordered the cheapest dish on the menu.

———

“No homo, but can I kiss you?” Karma asked as they walked to the station that night.

“No homo?” Nagisa had to make sure it was no homo.

“No homo,” Karma confirmed and leaned down to kiss him. 

It was soft and definitely no homo, yet Nagisa found himself leaning back in after they separated.

———

“No homo?” Karma asked, holding up a condom in the doorway of his bedroom.

“No homo,” Nagisa agreed, and their bodies tangled together.

The next morning, Nagisa woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in his chest (and his ass). It was either a heart attack, or something _very_ homo.

He hoped it was the heart attack. In a way, it was a combination of both.

They didn’t see each other much after that. Nagisa wanted Karma to focus on his university entrance exams, and _no_ , he was not avoiding him. It was better for both of them if Nagisa kept his distance until his homo feelings disappeared.

———

When they finally met, after the exams were finished, Nagisa was sure he was no homo again. _Definitely_ , because Karma had the distaste to have grown yet again.

“You’re too tall,” he complained, after they’d somehow organised a graduation trip in the span of 20 minutes.

Karma smirked. “Don’t worry, Nagisa. I can lean down.”

“You don’t have to lean down to mock me,” he retorted.

Karma chuckled. “No, but I do to kiss you.”

Nagisa waited patiently for the “no homo”, watching as Karma nonchalantly stirred his coffee and typed on his phone. Five minutes passed and he was still watching that annoying, never-ending stirring. Every nerve he had twitched. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“No homo?” He got straight to the point.

Karma blinked at him and finally stopped stirring. “Huh?”

“No homo?”

Karma furrowed his brow. “No homo to what?”

Nagisa wanted to scream. “T-To what you said before.”

“Oh,” Karma said and even had the audacity to laugh at him. “Hey, let’s change it.”

“Change it?” Nagisa just wanted a simple “no homo” so his homo feelings would stop threatening to come back every time he looked at Karma.

“Let’s start saying ‘yes homo’ instead.” He wasn’t sure, but he thought Karma looked a little pink in the cheeks. Maybe he was catching a fever?

It took a minute for the words to fully catch up to him. “‘Yes homo’?” he repeated. “Why would we say that?”

Karma just stared at him. “Wow, you really are dense.”

“Eh?”

“I made it as clear as I could.” He shook his head. “I guess it won’t get through to you unless I say it.”

“S-Say what?” Nagisa was getting nervous. The feeling only heightened when Karma held his hand without a ‘no homo’.

“Nagisa, I like you. Please go out with me.”

For a second, Nagisa thought he was joking, but one glance at the sincere look in his eyes stopped that track immediately and his brain exploded. _That_ was what he meant by “yes homo”?! Considering everything they’d done, surely even Karma wouldn’t take a joke this fa-

Oh. Nagisa was an idiot. “No homo” stopped meaning anything a long time ago. It was just a way to cross boundaries without talking about the implications, and that’s where they’d gone wrong.

Right now, Nagisa didn’t care about that or anything else, really. “Yes homo,” he replied, a stupidly big grin on his face.

———

The marriage officiant looked between the cards she was given and the couple in front of her. She cleared her throat and began, “Shiota Nagisa, will you ‘yes homo’ for as long as you both are able?”

Nagisa smiled, not taking his eyes off Kama. “Yes homo.”

“And will you, Akabane Karma, ‘yes homo’ until you get bored and run away with a beautiful woman and have lots of kids in a mansion with-“

“Nagisa,” Karma interrupted, almost growling. “For the last time, I’m not going to get bored with you. We’ve been together ten years. It would’ve happened by now.”

Nagisa simply smiled sheepishly. “No homo?”

Karma sighed and returned the smile. “Yes homo.”

**“I now pronounce you very homo.”**

“No homo” was never uttered again.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t stop laughing at the idea of them saying “no homo” and this happened. I think it kind of suits them too well lmao
> 
> *cough* 1069 words *cough*
> 
> Uh feel free to comment what you think
> 
> Does this count as fluff??
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://assassinatingtearribly.tumblr.com/) at assassinatingtearribly. I’m always up for talking about assclass! :)


End file.
